1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of scheduling systems, and more particularly, to an event scheduling device and an event scheduling method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, individuals and businesses have maintained printed calendars to schedule their time and to provide reminders of when events have been scheduled. Typically, individuals or business representatives manually write on the printed calendars in order to schedule events. Besides printed calendars, electronic calendars have also become commonplace. Electronic calendars are provided by software executing on various computing devices, such as personal computers or handheld computers. These paper or electronic based calendars are generally referred to as Personal Information Managers (PIMs).
More recently, web-based calendars have been developed and made available to users over the Internet. The web-based calendars allow users with Internet access to maintain their calendar. A user can access their web-based calendar by use of a network browser coupled to the Internet, such as, for example, a HyperText Markup Language (HTML) browser. Web-based calendars provide worldwide accessibility and are easy to share amongst users. However, appointment capabilities are generally not provided in the web-based calendars.